


God Bless America

by hawksonfire



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Happy Birthday Steve Rogers!!!!!!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Star Spangled Bingo, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Surprise Party, opening the wrong present, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: It's Steve's birthday, and Bucky has a surprise for him.





	God Bless America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/gifts).



> This was mainly written for the birthday of a good friend of mine, [ FadedSepia ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia)! Love you bunches, pal! Have a happy, happy day!
> 
> Also written for Star Spangled Bingo Square O5 - Opening the Wrong Present.  
> Also, also written for Bucky Barnes Bingo Square C4 - Wintershield (Steve/Bucky).

**Bucky**

“Are you sure they’ll be here in time?” Bucky chews on his bottom lip nervously.

Next to him, Natalia rolls her eyes. “Yes, James, they’ll be here.”

“Are you sure? Because this whole thing sort of falls apart without them.” Natalia grabs his chin and forces him to look at her. 

“They will be here. Stop worrying.” Almost immediately after she finishes speaking, the elevator dings and the door slide open. 

“Sergeant Barnes!” Angie Martinelli-Carter walks up to him gingerly, a big smile on her weathered face. “I’m so glad we could make it!”

“I’m glad you could come too, Ang,” Bucky says, smiling at her. He gives her a hug and helps her over to a chair, setting her down then coming back to help Peggy as well. “Hi, Pegs, how you been?”

“Well enough, I suppose,” Peggy Martinelli-Carter says warmly. “It’s good that you’re doing this.”

“Well, he deserves it, y’know? He should get a decent birthday party.” Bucky shrugs, smiling softly, and escorts Peggy over to her wife.

“Goodness knows he didn’t have any in the Army,” Peggy sniffs.

“Parties, no,” Bucky grins, “But we celebrated in our own way.”

“Sergeant Barnes, you _scoundrel_!” Angie gasps, laughing. Bucky takes a bow.

“I’ve gotta run out and get the cake, but Natalia will entertain you,” Bucky says, nudging the redhead over to the older women. “Don’t get caught when you cause trouble now,” he warns jokingly. The three of them pin him with nearly identical glares and he raises his hands and backs away, grinning all the while. 

“That’s going to come back to bite you in the ass,” Clint says, coming up beside him. They watch the three women for a few seconds, their heads bent together, and Bucky nods.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he shrugs. “Oh well.” 

“You want company grabbing the cake?”

Bucky nods. “Sure, it’s fucking massive, so I’ll probably need it.” Clint heads over to Natalia and kisses her on the cheek, murmuring an explanation. She kisses him back and waves him away, then goes back to planning with Peggy and Angie. 

“Don’t kill anyone while you’re out!” Stark yells from the kitchen where he’s standing with Bruce. 

“Hilarious,” Bucky deadpans. He thinks he’s so funny.

“He thinks he’s funny,” Clint remarks as they get into the elevator. Bucky hums in agreement and the ride down is spent in companionable silence. The doors open to reveal Thor, Jane and Darcy, all carrying presents. They exchange pleasantries and then Bucky and Clint move out of the elevator and leave the Tower, heading towards the bakery Bucky hired to make Steve’s birthday cake. 

“D’you think he’ll like it?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah,” Clint says, “I think he’ll love it. It’ll be nice for him to have all the people he cares about in one place.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says. They arrive at the bakery a few minutes later, and when they walk in the owner’s face lights up. 

“Mr. Barnes!” She says, rushing over to them. “We have your order all ready to go, it’s just in the kitchen because we didn’t want it to be disturbed.” She leads them back to the kitchen, and when Bucky lays eyes on the cake his mouth drops open. It’s four tiers tall - red on the bottom, blue and white in the middle, and the top tier has stars and sparkles coming out of it. The bottom three tiers are decorated with fondant art supplies, as well as pictures of various dogs and other items that Steve’s taken a liking to in this new century. It’s the most gorgeous cake Bucky’s ever seen.

Clint lets out a low whistle. “Damn, Barnes,” he says, impressed, “That’s a hell of a cake.”

“You like it?” The owner asks.   
  
“It’s perfect,” Bucky assures her. “I’ll be sure to let Ms. Potts know how amazing it is.” The owner beams at him and helps him load the cake onto a trolley for transport. “I’ll bring this back tomorrow,” Bucky promises and him and Clint start trekking back to the Tower. 

They move slower than they did when heading to the bakery because they have to be careful and make sure the cake doesn’t fall over or get knocked down. Luckily, the New Yorkers today may be dicks, but they’re not assholes. Most of them get out of the way as soon as they see the massive cake, and the ones that don’t - well, they get out of the way as soon as they see Bucky.

They make it back to the Tower unharmed and cake intact, and Bucky’s phone buzzes with a text from Sam. 

~~~

 **second favourite bird boi:** _he’s getting restless he knows something is up can i bring him back_

 **murder face:** _ten more minutes then start heading back_

~~~

They bring the cake up to the common room and the elevator door opens on a crowd of people. Stark, Bruce, Colonel Rhodes, and Pepper are over by the snack table; Natalia, Peggy, Angie and their kids are still at the couches; and Thor, Jane and Darcy are standing at the presents table. Clint and Bucky carefully wheel over the cake and gingerly set in on the table.

Bucky nudges Clint, flashing a hand signal at him, and when Clint’s turned off his aids, Bucky lets out a piercing whistle, grabbing everybody’s attention. “Steve’s gonna be here in about fifteen minutes so when the elevator starts moving, everyone get ready!”

He’s met with a chorus of ‘okays’ and everybody goes back to their conversations. Bucky doesn’t notice he’s chewing on his lip again until Clint nudges him and says, “He’s gonna love it, man, seriously. Stop worrying.”

“Okay,” Bucky says. He shakes his head to snap himself out of it. “Okay,” he says again, “I’m good.” Clint claps him on the shoulder and heads over to Natalia, plopping himself down at her feet and pushing his head into her hands. 

Bucky heads up to his and Steve’s room, grabs Steve’s present (one of them) and goes back down to the party, head whirling the whole time. He sets the present on the table and backs away, heading into the kitchen. He spends a few minutes with his eyes closed, practicing some of the breathing techniques that he and Bruce have been working on. 

“Bucky!” Clint calls him from the common room. “He’s heading up!” Bucky takes one final breath and heads back into the common room, taking his place at the front of their assembled group. The elevator doors slide open and -

“Surprise!” Their combined voices are a lot louder than Bucky thought they would be, and he sees Steve flinch and go for a weapon before he processes that it’s a party. Sam laughs and claps him on the shoulder, pushing him forwards.

“Happy birthday, punk,” Bucky says softly, and Steve strides forwards and pulls him into a kiss in front of everyone. 

Steve kisses like he fights, pouring every ounce of his feelings into it, and honestly? Bucky loves it. Steve nips at Bucky’s lip before pulling away, but keeps an arm around his waist as he grins out at their friends. “This all for me?” He teases.

“Nah, it’s for Fury,” Bucky jokes. “He couldn’t make it though, so we figured it shouldn’t go to waste.”

Steve squeezes his waist in amusement and Bucky retreats for a few minutes while Steve greets everyone. There are a few moments where everyone averts their eyes when Steve greets Peggy, and then he’s pulling Bucky down beside him on the couch. “You should really be thanking Bucky,” Peggy says, “He planned this whole thing.”

Steve turns to look at Bucky. “It’s not a big deal,” Bucky tries, but Steve shakes his head.

“You got everyone I care about in one room, Buck, that’s means a lot to me,” Steve says gently. The tips of Bucky’s ears turn pink, and Steve laughs, pressing a kiss to his cheek before continuing to talk with Peggy. 

They bounce from conversation to conversation for a bit, moving about the room until Stark claps his hands and says loudly, “Time for cake and presents!” When Steve sees the cake, his eyes light up and he spends a good five minutes looking at it, before Sam throws a plastic fork at him and gripes about ‘not all of us will look that good at 101, Rogers!’ 

Everyone laughs good-naturedly and Steve grins. They sing happy birthday and Steve blows out his candles that say ‘101’ (because Bucky vetoed the actual 101 candles that Stark wanted), then cuts the cake and gives everyone a piece. It’s pretty good cake, as far as Bucky is concerned. (“God Bless America!” Sam yells at one point, and he is promptly pelted with bits of cake from the Martinelli-Carter family.)

After cake comes presents, and Steve almost looks overwhelmed by the number of packages on the gift table. “This is too much -” he starts, but Peggy cuts him off.

“I missed out on seventy years of birthday, Steven Grant, don’t make me miss more.” That shuts Steve up and he accepts the gifts with grace (and a little bit of embarrassment, but Bucky won’t tell). Bucky catches Peggy’s eye afterward and she winks at him (he nearly has to leave the room to avoid laughing).

Steve gets art supplies and books and clothes - as well as a giant Captain America stuffed bear that’s the same size as him from Stark (who, after Pepper smacks him, admits that he donated a fuck ton of money to a bunch of charities that Steve supports), and then finally, it’s time for Bucky’s present. 

“It’s not much,” he says, handing it to Steve, “I hope you’ll like it.” Steve tears open the wrapping paper carefully, and it’s only as he sets aside the blue ribbon on top that Bucky realizes - he grabbed the wrong present. He opens his mouth to say something, but Steve opens the box before he can - and promptly slams the lid back on, cheeks stained bright red as he glances up at Bucky. “I grabbed the wrong one,” Bucky offers as an explanation.

“This is good,” Steve squeaks, before clearing his throat and repeating himself in his normal voice. 

“Well? What did he get you?” Stark asks, nosy as always. 

“Something _private_ ,” Steve says, stressing the second word.

“So... a sex toy, then.” Stark snorts. “Great. It’s just gonna gather dust in a corner of the closet, Barnes. Don’t know why you bothered.”

“Hey, Tony,” Steve says before Bucky can answer, “You remember last week when you came up to my room and I said I wasn’t feeling well?”

“Yeah, you sounded really hoarse and JARVIS said your throat was irritated, why?” Stark raises an eyebrow.

“He had just spent two hours sucking my dick,” Bucky says bluntly, dropping a kiss on Steve’s head.

Stark stares. And gapes. And stares some more. “My entire life is a lie,” he says flatly, prompting a round of jeering and laughter around the room. 

“Your actual present is in our room,” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s ear. “I’ll give it to you when everybody leaves.”

“Okay,” Steve says, and then, “Did you mean it?”

“Yep,” Bucky smirks, “I think it’ll be fun.”

“Oh, it will be,” Steve breathes, eyes wide as he stares up at Bucky. They spend the rest of the party sending each other heated glances from across the room and brushing their fingers over the small of the other’s back when they pass by. 

After everyone leaves, Natalia takes them by the wrists and leads them to the elevator. “The tension between you two is suffocating,” she says. “Go. Have fun.”

“Don’t break anything!” Stark yells just before the elevator doors close.

Bucky turns to look at Steve and finds him already staring back. “Do you still mean it?” He asks.

Bucky snorts. “I meant it then, I mean it now, I’ll mean it when we're in our room, Steve. I’m not changing my mind.”

“If you’re sure,” Steve says.

Bucky yanks him into a kiss, licking his way into Steve’s mouth and swallowing any noises he makes. By the time he pulls back, they’re both panting and Steve’s lips are kiss-swollen. “I’m sure,” Bucky says. They make it up to their room and Bucky leads Steve to the bed, pushing him down and backing away. “I’ll be right back,” he says to ward off Steve’s sad-face, and then he runs and grabs Steve’s other present. 

“Took you long enough,” Steve says when Bucky gets back. He’s pulled off his shirt and unzipped his pants, and Bucky takes a moment to appreciate the sheer beauty of the man sitting in front of him. 

“Here,” Bucky says, handing over the gift and sitting next to him, “I thought you might like this.” Steve takes the gift and unwraps it, using the same care he did earlier. This time, when he opens the box, he stares inside, a gobsmacked look on his face. 

“Bucky, I - I don’t know what to say,” he mutters.

“I had to call ten different museums before I found it,” Bucky says, shifting uncomfortably. “It had been shipped around a bunch and mislabelled but there was this one lady who searched and searched and tracked it down for me. When I told her what it was for, she told me to wish you a happy birthday from her. It’s funny - it’s her birthday today too.”

Steve pulls Sarah Rogers’ pocket watch out of the box and cradles it in his hands. His thumb runs over the smooth worn surface gently, and he flips it over to read the inscription on the back. “To Sarah, love always, your Joseph.” He’s silent after that, his thumb tracing over the lettering lovingly, and Bucky has just opened his mouth to speak when he’s suddenly on his back, face being peppered with wet kisses. 

“I take it you like it then?” Bucky says, grinning.

“Bucky, _like_ doesn’t even cover it,” Steve says, pulling back and hovering over Bucky. “This means so much to me. You know how much she meant to me, and this is - I just -” Steve abruptly stops talking and buries his face in Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing him so tightly Bucky’s ribs feel like they’re about to pop.

“I’m glad I could bring them back to you,” Bucky says gently, and Steve gives him one final squeeze and sets the pocketwatch on their nightstand gingerly before pulling away from Bucky and grabbing his other present. 

“Shall we give this one a test drive?” He leers, and Bucky laughs. 

“I suppose,” he says, taking the vibrating butt plug and remote from Steve. “Show me those cheeks, Rogers.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Steve snaps off a salute and flips over, wriggling out of his pants as he does. 

Bucky plants a kiss on one of his perky buttcheeks. “Happy birthday, Stevie,” he says - and those are the last coherent words spoken by either of them for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> follow me on the [tumbles! ](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on the [tweets! ](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)


End file.
